Los celos de Kirishima
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Eso de celar al Oso de Marukawa, no es exclusivo de Kirishima Zen... es de familia.


**1º: nada me pertenece… lamentablemente….**

**2º: esta historia está ambientada en alguna parte después de la 3º novela… solo porque no podido leer la 4º (alguien por ahí me mandaría algún enlace…)**

**3º: Si preguntan el porqué de la historia… en el Yokozawa Takafumi no baai 3º (comic corto), Kirishima le envía a Takano- san una foto de Yokozawa…..bien no les diré con que para no arruinarles la historia… pero eso da a entender de Masamune SI SABE de la relación de los jóvenes… solo eso. **

**4º: espero les guste….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El frio invernal parecía no querer inmiscuirse en la pequeña y poco amoblada habitación. La madrugada del sábado… posterior a una terrible tormenta… que desperdicio de fin de semana, que se avecinaba oscuro, cubierto de densas nubes amenazantes.

Miró distraído a su alrededor. Solo una cama, un velador con una lámpara, las ropas tiradas en desorden, innegable recuerdo de la noche pasada, y un solitario portarretratos bastante chillón, decorado con piedras brillantes, escarchas y moños de colores… el único elemento que denostaba que aquella, no era una habitación de un motel de trabajo.

Sonrío como siempre. Las fotos del marco mostraban a un gato, al dueño de casa, a su hija y él mismo, en un collage, hecho por la misma Hiyori. Su dulce princesa.

Esa chica adoraba a ese gruñón tsundere que estaba en esos momentos, dormido recostado sobre su pecho, con una paz y serenidad que solo una noche de buen sexo y saberse cuidado con tanto amor podían darle.

Kirishima Zen se aguanto las ganas locas de tomar su teléfono celular y sacarle mil fotos. No podía comprender el afán de Yokozawa Takafumi de construir mil muros a su alrededor, aun sabiendo que él, con un par de bromas y palabras directas podía derrumbarlo.

-… supongo que es lo que me gusta de él- mustio el rubio editor, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la del oso de Marukawa.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar.

Las frías tardes y lluvias copiosas habían obligado a las autoridades a suspender las clases por lo que quedaba de semana, por lo cual su Hiyori, desde el miércoles estaba en casa de su madre. Le había prometido que el viernes se encontrarían, pero la copiosa lluvia había hecho que la pequeña le pidiera que se resguardara en el departamento de su "onii- chan" mientras ella se quedaba con su abuela.

"_-en las noticias han dicho que en la madrugada dejará de llover….- su voz dulce y preocupada le había atravesado el corazón- será mejor que busques refugio cerca de tu oficina… ¿no vive por ahí Onii-chan?... quédense allí y el sábado nos vemos… dile que quiero que me prepare un delicioso budín de manzanas acarameladas… como el otro día….yo cuidare de Sora-chan donde la abuela"_

¿Quién podía resistirse a los deseos de la pequeña de 10? Evidentemente ni su padre ni su amante lo conseguían.

Yokozawa había reclamado toda la tarde cuando él, como si nada apareció en el piso de ventas y se auto invitó al departamento del moreno. Los murmullos acerca de los cercanos que eran no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Más de uno recordó la foto del anillo famoso, que Yokozawa amenazaba con borrar de la memoria colectiva con mil y una amenazas.

Hemni había estado toda la tarde diciendo lo afortunado que era Yokozawa de ser tan cercano de Kirishima, y parloteando sobre lo mucho que le gustaría ser como él de adulto.

Pero ahora eso no importaba.

Cerró los ojos recordando la noche de pasión, gemidos, románticas palabras y sugerentes propuestas.

Sin embargo, el sonido de una llave, abriendo la puerta, lo saco de su ensoñación. Por un instante agradeció el sensible oído de padre que Hiyo le había obligado a desarrollar, para estar muy atento a cualquier mínima cosa.

-EH, Yokozawa…. Soy yo Takano… ¿estas ahí?- la voz del editor de Emerald se clavo como un cuchillo en el corazón de Kirishima. Miró rápidamente a su pareja…

Sabía muy bien que su oso había estado perdidamente enamorado del joven moreno, que le había conseguido empleo en Marukawa, que lo había consolado de un amor turbulento y que Takano le había pagado con una simple amistad.

Lo sabía porque el recuerdo de ese hombre duro, borracho y lloroso en aquel bar, una noche hace ya casi 8 meses… aun no podía creer que Takano-san fuera tan estúpido para despreciar un corazón tan lleno de amor y calor. Quien podría dejar escapar… ¿quién despreciaría a un hombre capaz de blindar su propio amor solo para obtener la felicidad de otro? ¿Quién lastimaría a un ser sensible y tierno, negándole un amor puro…?... quizás era injusto con Takano… nadie puede mandar sobre los sentimientos… y aun así… los celos comenzaron a revolverse en su interior.

Sintió que Takano se sacaba los zapatos, y decidió actuar impulsivamente. Los celos, tan característicos que solo SU Yokozawa conocía tan bien lo cegaron. Porque solo Él despertaba ese instinto de protección tan descarado y violento… bueno él y Hiyori… pero ambos por razones muy diferentes.

Se incorporó rápido, pero con delicadeza para que el moreno no despierte con el brusco movimiento, e imponente como siempre salió de la habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takano miró algo preocupadoel departamento de su amigo. Como siempre, estaba total y absolutamente vacío, sin ningún signo de que alguien viviera ahí, pero le preocupaba no ver la cama de su Sorata. Hacía bastante que no sabía nada de su gato… la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando el propio Yokozawa le pidió que lo cuidara mientras se iba de vacaciones… y eso hace casi 3 meses.

Había notado a Sorata algo más delgado y bastante mañoso. El gato no se había restregado a sus pies como siempre y no había sido tan receptivo con sus caricias. Parecía que el animal se había limitado a esperar a que su amo lo fuera a buscar y con alegría se había marchado.

En un principio había supuesto que el rechazo se debía al olor de Onodera en su departamento.

El joven de claros cabellos no parecía tener buena relación con el gato blanco y negro, y había optado por encontrarse en el departamento de Ritsu, mientras que Sorata se acomodaba en su futón.

- ¿Sorata… Takafumi están?- un leve terror se apoderó de su corazón… ¿acaso su mascota había fallecido?... descarto eso de inmediato. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Sorata, Yokozawa le habría informado de inmediato. El amor que el oso de Marukawa sentía por ese animal era acaso mayor del que había sentido por él.

- ¿se puede saber que haces entrando al departamento de alguien sin anunciarte?- una voz fría y algo metálica lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una voz conocida para él. Alzó la mirada y quedo sorprendido.

Karishima Zen se encontraba de pie, a la salida de la habitación de Yokozawa, desnudo, parado majestuoso y orgulloso, sin ocultar ni un milímetro de su cuerpo perfecto. Evidentemente ese hombre no tenía NADA de que avergonzarse, aunque en la intimidad de su hogar solía culpar a Hiyo y a Takafumi de haber ganado un par de kilos, que evidentemente, debían estar muy bien distribuidos, pues no se notaban.

Takano -san no supo que decir. Nunca había interactuado demasiado con el editor en jefe de Japun… y definitivamente nunca pensó en encontrarlo desnudo, en el domicilio de uno de sus únicos amigos.

- yo… yo solo vine por Sorata- musitó algo confundido, y sin saber realmente que decir.

Recordó las fotografías que habían circulado por la editorial, de la entrevista que le habían hecho a ese hombre, y no pudo más que maldecirse… en aquella ocasión, las imágenes de ese hombre sobre un sillón le habían dado la idea de publicarlas en alguna sección de Emerald.. y no lo había hecho. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, podía comprobar que ese hombre era una verdadera bendición a los sentidos. Las chicas de todas las edades habrían pagado MUCHISIMO por verlo.

- mmmmm… me parece extraño que vengas a eso- respondió en un tono bastante frio. Takano podía sentir como ese hombre le rechazaba. Había algo en su postura, en su mirada que estaba muy lejos de ser el editor risueño, confiado y amable que compartía las instalaciones. No. Aquel era un hombre dispuesto a defender a toda costa algo… y, asumiendo que estaban en el departamento de Yokozawa, no tardó en comprenderlo.

- es verdad… Yokozawa se ha hecho cargo de mi gato por años… y me sorprende no saber nada de él, es por eso que vine a asegurarme que estaban bien… no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar más que de trabajo en la oficina…

- es evidente que te rehúya, más si piensas en el estado en que lo dejaste cuando lo rechazaste…-

Takano Masamune miro incrédulo a su interlocutor. No era estúpido y había asumido que Takafumi había resultado herido, pero por respeto a su amigo, se había guardado bien de preguntarle como estaba. El mismo Onodera le había sugerido que dejara al oso sanar solo… bueno… quizás no tan solo como era de suponerse. Bastaba con mirara a ese hombre para saber que Kirishima lo había cuidado… claro que Takano no era capaza de imaginar que él y su hija lo habían levantado… y ahora el oso más gruñón de todos, era un apacible animal domesticado, con amor y cuidados por parte de ellos.

Como el moreno no respondía, Kirishima, haciendo gala de su increíble aplomo y algo de humor especial, tomo un taco del recibidor y garabateó una dirección.

- veras, Sora-chan- dijo sonriendo, y utilizando el nombre que su hija le daba al gato- lleva más de 5 meses viviendo en mi hogar… y tu JAMAS te has preocupado por ello… -fingió un suspiro resignado, que nada tenía que ver con lo duro de su mirada- si quieres, puedes venir a mi hogar a comer y de paso lo vistas… para mí sería un PLACER tenerte ahí.

Takano tomó el papel y haciendo un leve gesto se retiró del lugar.

- Vaya Takafumi… quien hubiera imaginado que el oso gruñón y autosuficiente encontraría algún día alguien que lo cuidara tan celosamente…- murmuró Masamune mientras, con una sonrisa, se dirigía a su casa… o tal vez pasaría a molestar un rato a Ritsu… para animar su mañana.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Buenos días dormilón- susurro sugerente al oído del moreno, mientras deslizaba despreocupado sus largos dedos sobre el pecho desnudo se su amante.

-oh… Kirishima-san… tienes que ser tan descarado- contestó aun dormido el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

Yokozawa abrió sus ojos y se encontró al editor saliendo de la ducha, aun algo mojado, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra en sus hombros, para secar su cabello.

- vamos, que es hora de que te levantes, recuerda que Hiyori espera que hoy almorcemos juntos y está empeñada en cocinar contigo…- suspiro el mayor- ¿por que jamás me lo habrá pedido a mi?- musitó divertido

- será porque eres incapaz de pelar unas simple manzana… baka…- respondió gruñendo el menor, mientras se dirigía al baño

-oh! Pero que malvado eres… nunca te quejas de mis artes manuales en la cama- contestó con descaro Kirishima, mientras disfrutaba como las mejillas de Yokozawa se teñían de un rojo violento

-OI, cállate- respondió, mientras se encerraba con un portazo en el cubículo, mientras escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de su compañero.

Yokozawa no comprendía como ese hombre tan calmado, elegante y amable en la oficina, podía tener un lado tan infantil, juguetón e insoportable.

Quizás era eso lo que le gustaba… que solo él y Hiyo conocían al padre amoroso y preocupado… y solo él al amante apasionado que era…. Todo un puzle que, lo tenía total y absolutamente prendado… claro que jamás dejaría que él lo supiera… eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Se metió en la ducha, dispuesto a limpiarse con rapidez. Hoy vería a Hiyo… esta semana poco y nada se habían topado, y le daba mucha pena no verla… definitivamente la familia Kirishima era su punto débil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Kirishima –san y Yokozawa- San?- Onodera Ritsu estaba francamente perplejo. Takano le había llevado un delicioso desayuno, que muy a regañadientes había aceptado. Sin embargo, se había vuelto una costumbre para el rubio recibir esa clase de gestos _"románticos"_ por parte del mayor. Claro que no caía en cuenta que cada día faltaba menos para caer "_totalmente" _enamorado de él.

- si… me recibió desnudo, me llamo la atención por no preocuparme de Sorata y me invitó a su casa… extraño sujeto- respondió Masamune, mientras distraídamente se llevaba un bocado a su boca..

- des…. Desnudo!- grito Ritsu, sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, por el descaró de Kirishima –san.

- si.. La verdad es que no tiene NADA de que avergonzarse- soltó descarado Takano.

Onoderá bufó molesto, mientras que giraba su rostro, violentamente hacia otro lado. Takano- san sonrío

- ¿celoso?- gruño bajito y sensual.

- Claro que no estupidooo! Porque tendría que estar celoso yo! – grito Onodera Ritsu, mientras mentalmente se repetía que eso no eran celos…. Y que lo que sentía por Takano, no era amor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- BIENVENIDOS!- la voz suave e infantil de Hiyori siempre le alegraba.

- estamos en casa- respondió un poco apenado Yokozawa. Siempre se sentía muy extraño, por la amabilidad y la sinceridad con la cual en ese departamento era recibido, tanto por el padre como por la hija. Se saco los zapatos y se puso sus pantuflas. Nunca sería capaz de recordar en qué momento las habían puesto para él… pero eso ya no importaba.

- mmff- gruño Kirishima, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y dejaba sobre la mesa unas bolsas que habían traído. Tal y como había sido su plan, había pasado a comprar a la tienda un poco de ingredientes para que su hija y su pareja cocinaran "algo delicioso".

-oh, lo había olvidado- murmuró distraído, en dirección a Hiyori- hoy tendremos un invitado… ¿puedes encargarte?

-Claro que si pap.. padre… - dijo la niña risueña. Sin embargo como nunca su podre no le devolvió el gesto, y, tomando una cerveza del refrigerador, se fue a su habitación.

Yokozawa, algo menos apurado, dejo el resto de las bolsas en la cocina y saludo con una enorme sonrisa a la pequeña.

-ONII-CHAN! -Grito esta mientras le sonreía de vuelta- ¿me prepararas el budín de manzanas hoy?

-claro que si Hiyo, te lo prometí ¿no?- contesto feliz. Que tiempos en los que sus dotes culinarias no habían sido apreciados por nadie. Ahora, cada vez que la jovencita lo elogiaba, se sentía el chef más afamado del planeta.

- ¿sabes quién viene a comer hoy?- pregunto la niña, mientras ordenaba los ingredientes.

-¿invitados?- cuestiono el joven vendedor.

- Si… papa acaba de decir que hoy tendremos invitados-

- no… no me ha dicho nada- respondió Yokozawa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en el creciente mal humor del editor. Se había despertado alegre como siempre, pero con el paso de los minutos, cada instante se había vuelto más y más insoportable. Fuera de carácter, había pensado Yokozawa, pero lo había dejado pasar.

Hiyo, canturreaba por lo bajo mientras guardaba las cosas.

-veo que preparaste el curry especial de Kirishima, ¿no?- consultó Yokozawa mientras dejaba la olla aun caliente a un costado

- ajá- contesto la muchacha- hace días que no comemos juntos… y siempre te ha gustado mi curry ¿no?

- claro es el mejor del mundo- dijo el moreno.

En ese instante Sorata aparecía por la cocina y se subió a la mesa. Con tal mala fortuna que botó la bandeja con los huevos.

-oh! Que desastre- murmuro Hiyo, mientras limpiaba.

-no te preocupes- respondió Yokozawa- limpiaremos esto juntos en un dos por tres.

-No!- grito la muchacha, algo exaltada. Luego de darse cuenta de su respuesta un tanto exagerada, sonrío- Onii-Chan, anda a comprar huevos, mientras yo limpio, si no, no podrás hacerme el budín que me has prometido.

- Oh.. Bueno- respondió el vendedor.- Voy y vuelvo- dijo mientras tomaba su cartera.

-NO OLVIDES LAS LLAVES!- grito la joven mientras Yokozawa sonreiría. Definitivamente ahí, era uno más de la familia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kirishima mil veces le había comentado a Yokozawa que su hija no tenía ni un hueso de intolerante. Mil veces le había insinuado, frente a ella, la relación que tenían, pero el joven moreno jamás se había atrevido a dar alguna señal frente a la niña, por miedo a que fuera víctima de algún comentario mal intencionado por parte de sus compañeras.

El rubio sonrío al recordar cómo había tratado de negarse a acompañarla a la tarde deportiva de padres. Fue la misma Hiyo quien le tuvo que suplicar para que él aceptara. Yokozawa era tan… tsundere para sus cosas… le gustaba hacerse el malvado y frio, cuando en el fondo solo se preocupaba de ellos…

Kirishima suspiró. Quizás había sido una mala idea invitar a Takano- san a su casa, sin embargo, en un momento los celos lo habían dominado. Ahora se arrepentía. Tenía miedo… miedo de que el corazón del moreno aun latiera por el editor de Emerald… tenía miedo de perderlo… porque lo que sentía por él era algo tan o más fuerte de lo que había sentido por Sakura alguna vez.

- Padre…- la voz de su hija lo alejo de los malos pensamientos.

- Oh… ¿qué paso?- respondió con una sonrisa fingida, que sabía, no la engañaría.

- ¿te has enfadado con onii-chan?- preguntó algo preocupada la pequeña. Kirishima Zen sonrió realmente conmovido.

- no amor… no es eso…

- ¿papa?... tu y Onii-chan…. ¿Tienen algo?...- La pregunta directa y sencilla que su hija le había formulado, dejo de piedra al versátil padre. Se había imaginado millones de veces _la charla_ en la cual le informarían a la menor sobre la verdad detrás de la relación que mantenían con Yokozawa. Suspiró. Su hija era una chiquilla muy inteligente.

- que…. Qué pasaría si así fuera…- respondió tentativamente.

- pues… sabes…. No soy tonta… yo se que ustedes…. Que tiene algo- respondió algo sonrojada la muchacha- es cosa de verlos. Tu eres muy compuesto… solo conmigo solías sonreír y hacer bromas fuera de lugar. Desde que llego Onii-chan… tu estas más feliz… y él… él te mira con adoración…

- no… no crees que es algo extraño- volvía a preguntar su padre

- pues… la verdad… yo creo que cada uno es libre de estar con quien desee- respondió la joven, mirando a su padre a los ojos. Kirishima sintió como su corazón se detenía. Su hija era una niña muy madura. Sonrió con orgullo. Kirishima estaba de una pieza, como se dice. La muchacha se sentó a su lado y continúo.

- al principio, pensé que eran solo ideas mías, ¿sabes?... pero aquella vez en la corrida de padres e hijos de la escuela… la tarjeta decía _"lo más importante"_… y él te buscó a ti antes que todo. Me di cuenta en ese momento que no me importaba, soy feliz con Onii-chan como parte de mi familia.- Kirishima Zen solo atinó a mirar a su hija, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Ya no era una niña… había madurado muy joven, pues había tenido que llevar el peso de un hogar y de un padre relativamente inútil en los quehaceres de la misma… pero tenía su sinceridad y fortaleza. Estaba orgulloso…. Y Sakura, donde quiera que estuviese… también lo estaría.

-además- agrego, más segura al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su padre- siempre le pedí a mamá que te buscara alguien que me quisiera como ella lo habría hecho. Supongo que otra mujer, tarde o temprano habría querido tener más hijos y yo pasaría a ser la _hijastra _, pero con Onii –Chan… se que él me quiere más que a nadie en el mundo… hasta se que te pones celoso de mi algunas veces- estallo en carcajadas la muchacha-

Kirishima, sin poder resistirlo más, abrazo a su princesa y le lleno de mil besos la frente.

- ohhh padreeeee…. Ya no soy una niña- respondió entre risas Hiyori, mientras trataba, sin conseguirlo, de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de su padre.

Una vez que el mayor hubiera expresado amor por su retoño de aquella forma tan infantil, la joven se armo de valor, y pregunto sobre lo que le interesaba…

-uh… padre… ¿Quién viene a almorzar?

El rostro de Kirishima se altero visiblemente y por un instante su hija se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Volvi!- grito Yokozawa, desde el umbral del departamento.

-Bienvenido a casa!- grito Hiyori desde la cocina.

La joven había comenzado a cortar en finas lonjas la carne de cerdo y tenia las verduras listas para lo mismo. Yokozawa, tomo el delantal rojo con puntos blancos que tan _malos_ recuerdos le traía y ayudo a la pequeña cocinera.

Hiyo tenía la costumbre de parlotear de todo mientras estaban juntos, pero aquel día parecía tan taciturna como su padre. Yokozawa, quien jamás se inmiscuiría en sus asuntos sin que lo llamaran la dejo. No solía tratar con niños ni adolecentes, y por lo mismo tenía miedo de decir algo fuera de lugar.

Cocinaron así en silencio varios interminables minutos. Luego, Yokozawa comenzó con la preparación del dichoso budín, mientras la joven ponía la mesa. De Kirishima Zen… no había rastro.

Estaba todo casi terminado cuando él timbre de entrada sonó. La joven se despojó rauda de su delantal, y cual ama de casa se dirigió al recibidor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Onodera le había sugerido, luego de un incesante ataque de besos, que llevara algún presente a la casa de Kirishima. Era por todos sabidos que el hombre tenía una hija, y se hablaba que desde hace poco tiempo había dejado de usar su anillo matrimonial. Era un gesto de consideración, por lo que había decidido llevar unas pastas dulces.

Takano- san se veía muy jovial, con un sweater beige y pantalones a tono. Su cabello negro desordenado se veía bien. El hecho de que _el ciclo_ estuviera comenzando lo llenaba de energías.

Toco el timbre de la residencia Kirishima. Apenas había llegado al complejo de departamentos, dio su nombre y lo habían dejado pasar. Evidentemente así lo había instruido el dueño de casa. Miró distraídamente la bicicleta azul que estaba arrumbada dentro de la reja.

Sintió unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

Frente a él, una adorable muchacha, alta y de cabellos castaños, amarrados en unas dulces coletas (que su Onii-chan había enlazado con coquetas cintas azules) le devolvió una mirada algo inexpresiva.

-residencia Kirishima… ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- pregunto muy educada. Al costado se asomó Sorata y lo miro sin intenciones de acercarse más allá, mientras se restregaba coqueto en las piernas de la muchacha. ( n. a. Lean la historia de Sorata…. Es muy linda!)

- soy Takano Masamune, encantado de conocerte- murmuró algo desconcertado. Sorata siempre había sido un poco cómodo, pero jamás, en el tiempo que estuvo en casa de Yokozawa, le había hecho un desaire.

- Kirishima Hiyori, un placer. Mi padre dijo que usted vendría, por favor pase- respondió muy formal, mientras abría la reja del recibidor, permitiéndole pasar.

Atenta y muy ágil, la joven le alcanzó un par de zapatillas para el hogar. Takano se saco los zapatos y pudo notar dos pares bastante grandes. Evidentemente Kirishima Zen y Yokozawa Takafumi estaban en casa.

- He traído dulces- dijo muy educado, mientras le extendía a la niña las pastas. Ella, encantada sonrió.

-Adelante- le dijo. Sorata, maulló y se restregó en sus piernas. Luego, se dirigió a Takano, quien le acaricio la cabeza. El gato maulló contento y después se dirigió raudo a un sillón en el acogedor comedor.

- UH! Hiyo!- Takano se quedo algo fuera de lugar al escuchar la voz de Yokozawa…. ¿sabría él algo del incidente de la mañana con el editor de Japun?- ¿Quién ha llegado?

- OH ONII-CHAN- grito la alegre joven. Takano miró hacia la cocina, ¿ONII CHAN?... que fuera "cercano" a Kirishima Zen le sorprendía, más aun que lo fuera con su hija. Justo en el instante que Yokozawa salía de la misma, vestido con un _encantador _delantal rojo con lunares blancos. La cara de espanto del joven apodado OSO DE MARUKAWA… fue de antología.

-Ma…Takano- san- murmuró algo descolocado y rojo como el corazón de una sandía. -¿Qué haces acá?-

Takano se guardó toda clase de comentarios, para no humillar (más) a su amigo. En ese instante, la joven que ya estaba al corriente de los planes de su padre, respondió con algo de sarcasmo que Masamune no pudo percibir, pero que Yokozawa, quien estaba en constante contacto con los Kirishima, supo identificar a la perfección.

-Oh!- mi padre lo invitó. Es el antiguo dueño de Sora-Chan, ¿no?- mientas decía esto la joven dejaba las pastas en la cocina- Al parecer, hoy en la mañana se encontró con él, y mi padre lo ha invitado a comer

- maldito bastardo- murmuró quedó Yokozawa. Si lo que Hiyo decía era cierto… Masamune los había visto en la mañana en su departamento… es decir que Masamune LOS HABIA VISTO JUNTOS… y Kirishima no le había comentado nada.

-Onii –Chan- continuó la niña. Ve por mi padre, que está en su habitación… yo calentaré la sopa… Takano –san, por favor, siéntase en casa-

Yokozawa se quitó el delantal y fue hecho una furia, dispuesto a encarar a ese ser de horrible sentido del humor.

Entró furioso a la habitación… y ahí quedaron, en el umbral de la misma, todas sus malas intenciones.

Kirishima estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con una lata vacía de cerveza en las manos, abatido. Su rostro, estaba tapado por sus cabellos rubios y sus hombros en un claro gesto de derrota.

-Kiri….

-soy un idiota- le cortó el mayor, de una.- Invite a tu amor a una comida en casa… ¿ridículo no?... si bien fui yo quien alguna vez te dije que te aceptaba con esa carga sobre tus hombros… no estoy seguro de poder aguantarlo…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Yokozawa, sin ningún tono de reproche, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No pude evitarlo. Los celos… me enceguecí. Quiero ser aunque sea la mitad de importante que él lo es para ti… Sin embargo- Kirishima dejo escapar un sonido muy similar a un jadeo producto de las lágrimas… pero Yokozawa no podía ver su rostro, por lo que no podía estar seguro- sin embargo… tengo miedo… miedo de perderte.

Yokozawa se quedo estático. Pocas veces era posible ver al todo poderoso editor en jefe de Japun tan abatido. No tenía fuerzas para tomar su mano y calmarlo. Porque ahora mismo, Yokozawa no sabía que pasaba en su corazón.

Temía que las heridas que Masamune le hubiera hecho en el pasado aun no estuvieran totalmente cicatrizadas. No sabía si dolían, si escocían o simplemente molestaban. No podía decirlo. Solo sabía que si él era capaz de verlo a la cara y no derrumbarse, como aquella noche hace ya varios meses, era por el cariño y el apoyo que ese hombre le había brindado día a día… aun a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de su maldito humor infantiloide, a pesar de las constantes bromas desubicadas, de las caricias descaradas en horario de oficina… Kirishima Zen lo había re- construido a partir de de la nada… El y Hiyori lo habían levantado, le habían brindado la oportunidad de tener una familia a la cual no solo se había acostumbrado, si no que añoraba cada día más y más.

- Takafumi….- la mano helada de Kirishima tomó la suya con fuerza… con desesperación…- no me dejes…

- no lo haré Baka- murmuró y lo obligó a levantarse. – la comida está servida. Será mejor que te laves la cara y vayas enseguida- terminó mientras se dirigía al comedor.


End file.
